Another reason to believe Otra razón para creer
by sammynanci
Summary: En un viaje por la carretera los hermanos Winchester vivirán una terrible experiencia que los ayudará a afianzar su amor fraternal,superar miedos y lee si quieres saber que más.Gracias! Drama basado en un hecho real pleno de protective,angst/Dean,hurtSam


**Hola chicas! Sé que quizás las sorprenda con mi aparición por aquí para publicar siendo día de semana (y más teniendo en cuenta que no es ni para continuar con Always ni para continuar con I´die for you *_*) pero esto que van a leer a continuación me viene torturando en mi cabecita loca desde que tuve la pesadilla que al final les narraré (y es una que tengo desde hace varios años consecuencia de algo que presencié) ¿Cómo y por qué la uní a la vida de los Winchester?... ya se darán cuenta por qué(al menos eso espero) y también al final(si es que no están ya cansadas de leer) les contaré lo que ahora no puedo revelar para no arruinar la "sorpresa" (que en mis fics vendría a ser el angst, el hurt, la tensión y ustedes sabrán que adjetivo más agregar, muhhahahah (sepan que horrible, malísimo, pesado, etc, me deprimen sobremanera y podrían provocar que me retire de la escritura, jejeje) **

**En fin, para no dilatar este prólogo (porque desde ya les aviso que tienen por delante catorce páginas por leer y que conste que empieza y termina ya que no lo quise separar para hacerlo un two shot) las dejo hasta el final en donde haré las aclaraciones oportunas.**

**Ahora nada más agrego que, como siempre y para no variar mi marca registrada, el título de este one shot es una canción de Bon Jovi y que van a encontrar mucho brotherly love, angst, protective, hurt (poco pero hay, jajaja) y a los hermanos Winchester viviendo la cercana muerte de su padre (o sea segunda temporada inmediatamente después del capítulo 10 "Hunted")**

**Disclaimer: Como siempre debo aclarar que (hdjfhdsjkfhjghfkjghfkj, como me cuesta decir estoooooo) los Winchester, ni la serie, ni el Impala (bah, en realidad lo que me mata es decir que "él" no me pertenece, jajajaj) son propiedad mía sino que pertenecen a la cadena CW y a su creador Erick Kripke (alabanzas insertar aquí; jajaja) y que hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Ufa ¿hasta cuando hay que seguir reiterando todo esto?**

**Bueno, ahora si, a leer! **

**Enjoy it!**

**Another reason to believe **

("Otra razón para creer")

Hacía unos veinte minutos que habían dejado la casa de Ava detrás de ellos, apenas ocultando, detrás de la eficiencia con la que borraron sus huellas de la escena dantesca del crimen de su prometido, los profundos sentimientos que habían calado hondo en sus almas atribuladas.

La angustia, el dolor, la culpa y el miedo por un destino cada vez más oscuro y confuso habían opacado el brillo de la mirada del menor de los hermanos quien, luego de que Dean prácticamente lo arrastrara hacia el auto, se había hundido en el asiento con la cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio como si quisiera fundirse con él y desaparecer.

El mayor, a pesar de sentir crecer dentro de si la impotencia ante la expresión dolida y asustada de Sam al encontrar las pruebas de que los demonios se habían llevado a Ava, trataba de manejar el creciente pánico que comenzaba a correr por sus venas al pensar que si ella había sido secuestrada y era especial como su hermano no debería quitarle los ojos de encima de nuevo si no quería correr el riesgo de perderlo. Lo que le recordó el escaso tiempo que había pasado desde que creyó que ese fanático de Gordon lo había matado cuando esas granadas explotaron, haciendo que su corazón casi detuviera su frenético palpitar ante la desesperación de creerlo esparcido por esa mugrosa cabaña.

Pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello corto, para luego frotarse con fuerza el rostro, trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente para concentrarse en encontrar algo que hacer que pudiera alejar ese destino oscuro y peligroso que parecía extenderse como una siniestra sombra cada vez más cerca de ellos. Y la idea de irse hasta Amsterdam como hacía sólo unas horas le había dicho ya no le parecía tan alocada como en el momento en que lo dijo, aunque la idea de desaparecer llevándose a su hermano con él no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza desde que a la ribera de ese río le había confesado la verdad que lo había estado asfixiando desde que su padre le arrojara ese peso sobre su alma.

Miró de reojo a Sam, que no había dicho una sola palabra desde que dejaron Peoria, algo raro en su emocional hermanito afecto a las charlas y momentos sentimentales y, al ver su mirada perdida, su expresión taciturna y cabizbaja se encontró más que dispuesto a concederle eso y más si podía hacer que se sintiera a salvo y seguro como cuando lo acurrucaba en sus brazos después de su brusco despertar agitado por el llanto de las cada vez más frecuentes pesadillas nocturnas y, con sólo susurrar las notas de la apenas recordada canción de cuna que su mamá le cantaba durante sus pocos años de infancia placentera, conseguía que el pequeño calmara su agitada respiración y se entregara nuevamente al sueño rodeado de los cálidos brazos de quien reemplazara a esos padres que el fuego les quitara.

-¿Sammy? ¿Qué está pasando por esa loca cabeza tuya?-le preguntó con toda la suavidad que pudo a pesar de que aún sentía dentro suyo el resquemor del miedo, el enojo y la frustración al despertar en el motel y ver que Sam había escapado de él.

A veces pensaba si no sería bueno rodear la cabeza de su hermano con un círculo de sal para alejar ese torbellino de pensamientos que seguramente lo estaban hundiendo en ese estado conmocionado que estaba fragmentando su alma en pequeños trozos que podía ver dispersos en el brillo dolorido con que la mirada cansada de Sam se volvió hacia él, afectándolo más de lo que esperaba al darse cuenta cuanto necesitaba que ese chico noble, fuerte, valiente y siempre dispuesto a interceder a favor del más débil siguiera siendo el compañero que había sido desde que lo buscara en Stanford con la excusa de buscar a su padre cuando en realidad lo que más quería era volver a la ruta con él-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó ante el silencio preocupante que recibió del chico que apenas lo miró y nuevamente ladeó su cabeza para apoyarla en la ventana.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que Dean casi contuvo el aliento esperando una respuesta que calmara la alarma que había comenzado a disparar sus instintos protectores en alocadas direcciones, llegó a sus oídos la apenas audible voz del menor que parecía más cercano a las redes del sueño que a la intensa necesidad del rubio en escuchar una respuesta.

Pero, a pesar de que su cansancio a causa de los golpes recibidos cuando la enfermera lo lanzara al suelo y lo cortara con ese cuchillo estaban pasando factura a su cuerpo, y eso sin contar la golpiza que le estaba propinando Gordon antes de que finalmente lo venciera, además de las emociones que le habían abrumado desde que Dean le confesara el secreto que había callado desde que su padre muriera, el tono preocupado, el interés, la alarma y la angustia detrás de unas pocas palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes y familiares para que una cálida sensación recorriera su pecho y le recordara la seguridad que se instalara en su alma al escuchar la convicción con la que su hermano le dijera que iba a protegerlo aún contradiciendo de las palabras de su padre.

-Estoy bien, Dean, sólo un poco cansado-respondió finalmente mientras apoyaba otra vez la cabeza en el vidrio tratando de reclinar aún más su largo cuerpo en el asiento negro de cuero, apretando los dientes para no exhalar el quejido que intentaba escaparse por sus labios, al sentir su espalda enviar ondas de dolor al resto de su cuerpo. Había caído demasiado duro contra el suelo dos veces en poco tiempo y, finalmente, el descanso obligado en el asiento del pasajero había apartado la adrenalina a un rincón, vencida por el dolor que poco a poco se abría paso como el enemigo silencioso del guerrero.

Dean observó detenidamente unos segundos a su hermano somnoliento-"Demonios, si que se ve cansado"-pensó molesto decidiendo de inmediato tomar el acceso más próximo a la interestatal para parar en el siguiente pueblo y darle a Sam su merecido descanso en una cama, sobre todo cuando el chico quedó inmediatamente dormido después de responderle esas breves palabras.

Sam nunca fue un cazador que diera muestras de lo mal que podía estar herido después de una cacería, ningún Winchester acostumbraba ir por ese camino y el muchacho era un digno aprendiz de los mayores de la familia que le habían enseñado que, si la herida no era grave, debían repararse mutuamente y seguir su ruta.

Solamente en avanzadas horas de la noche después de un trabajo peligroso y de alto impacto, cuando Dean observaba a su hermano pequeño dormir, podía descubrir debajo de esos hematomas, del maltrato recibido, las evidencias de cuan afectado había resultado al verlo moverse dormido y que las huellas del dolor ensombrecieran su rostro joven de una manera que él no se atreve a hacer cuando está despierto.

Y, contradiciendo a las palabras que escuchara del muchacho, encontró en su cara ese mismo aspecto que le hizo maldecir en voz baja a quienes se habían atrevido a poner una mano encima de su hermanito.

-Pronto estaremos ahí-murmuró el rubio pisando un poco más el acelerador para llegar al desvío que veía a unos cuarenta metros y que unía la ruta 24, por donde venían, con la interestatal 72 la que en poco tiempo los llevaría hasta Quincy en donde pararía en el primer motel que viera para darle a su hermano la posibilidad de recuperarse de los acontecimientos de los últimos días-Podrás descansar en una cama, Sammy-le dijo finalmente a su durmiente hermano menor sin poder evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su labios cuando la imagen del chico dormido le recordó al pequeño que cuidara día tras día en las solitarias habitaciones en las que su padre los dejaba para ir a alguna de sus incursiones de caza.

Sólo un cruce ferroviario los separaba del camino a tomar y hacia él dirigió su poderoso auto que ronroneó grave en respuesta a la aceleración de su motor pero, justo en el momento en que comenzaba a cruzar las dobles vías paralelas, un sonido extraño, similar a una fuerte tos le llegó desde el interior de su nena que, de pronto, se detuvo abruptamente a mitad de camino entre ambos lados.

-Mierda-murmuró el rubio tratando de inmediato de ponerlo en marcha de nuevo para escuchar frustrado el silbido ahogado del motor en respuesta -No bebé, no me hagas esto justo ahora-protestó mientras daba un vistazo a su hermano quien no se había percatado del incidente-¡Vamos nena!-exclamó mientras giraba con fuerza la llave de ignición.

El sonido ahogado del motor, además de la exclamación del rubio, finalmente sacó a Sam de su sueño pesado parpadeando lentamente con la confusión claramente dibujada en su mirada.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se rompió el Impala?-preguntó aturdido.

-¡No genio, le gusta pararse en mitad de la nada!-exclamó cada vez más frenético mientras intentaba por cuarta vez darle marcha al descompuesto motor. No podía creer que su nena fuera a fallarle justo en ese lugar nada recomendable.

-¿Me bajo a empujar?-sugirió el castaño y la fulminante mirada ofendida de su hermano mayor le dio la respuesta-Estamos sobre una vía Dean-agregó el joven después de una breve mirada que lanzó fuera del vidrio empañado por su respiración y ver, apenas iluminada por un pequeño trozo de luna que luchaba por enviar sus hilos de plata para difuminar la oscuridad, las largas líneas de hierro destellar brevemente en cuanto el satélite terrestre apareciera detrás de las negras nubes del cielo nocturno.

-¡Gracias "Señor Obvio", que no me había dado cuenta!-reprochó enojado mientras abría la puerta-¡Voy a ver el motor, cuando te diga enciéndelo!-ordenó con creciente molestia mientras sacaba una linterna debajo del asiento para luego salir de inmediato, sin darle tiempo al menor de decir algo más. Aunque mucho no podría aportar ya que con ese tema de la mecánica-"Y en todo lo demás"-pensó el chico con amargura, había resultado ser la oveja negra de la familia.

Evidentemente, debido a la fuerza inusitada con la que cerró la puerta de su amado Impala, el rubio estaba algo más que molesto. Al parecer, incluso bajo su divino cuidado mecánico/obsesivo/compulsivo el imponente Chevy negro se había atrevido a romperse dejándolos varados, no sólo en mitad de la noche, sino que, para empeorar las cosas, parados sobre unas vías de ferrocarril.

Rápidamente llegó hasta el capó del auto levantándolo con premura para echar el primer vistazo especializado adentro. Su mirada experta no encontró nada inusual mientras sus hábiles manos recorrían palmo a palmo los posibles culpables de tan brusca detención, su ceño fruncido de preocupación y enojo no se disipó ante la ausencia de fallas que hubieran sido las causantes del problema y, por primera vez desde que el motor se hubiera parado, un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle la espina dorsal ante la duda de que algo más que una falla mecánica haya sido la causa de que ahora estuviera mirando debajo del capó de su adorado Impala.

Y fue cuando escuchó a su hermano menor pronunciar solamente su nombre que esa pequeña sensación se transformó en el estridente aviso de que estaban en problemas.

La voz de Sam estaba llena de temor y, escucharlo tan asustado, potenció al máximo sus sentidos que de inmediato se pusieron en alerta. Años de entrenamiento le habían otorgado ese talento y podría reconocer entre muchos sonidos los diferentes tonos del muchacho que cambiaba su voz con la misma eficacia que hacía uso de su mirada, descubriendo en el acto la causa de que el chico lo llamara con ese tono tembloroso tan cercano al pánico. El no muy lejano silbato de la bocina de un tren se hizo oír en la quietud de la noche acallando los sonidos de la naturaleza en el momento en que su ulular cortó el aire frío de la oscura carretera como un filoso cuchillo corta una hogaza de pan.

-No puede ser-murmuró espantado sintiéndose paralizado por un segundo. Y fue cuando escuchó el nuevo intento de Sam por encender el motor que todos sus instintos se revolucionaron para activar su cuerpo y sacarlo del breve letargo en que había caído a causa de la peligrosa complicación por lo que bajó de inmediato el capó del auto y se dirigió velozmente a la puerta del conductor para así abrirla y reclamar su espacio de conductor y, más que nada, para hacer bajar a su hermano de un tirón-"Mocoso idiota ¿Por qué no se bajó?"-pensó frenético en la misma fracción de segundo en que corría hacia su puerta y un nuevo bocinazo del tren se hacía escuchar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando intentó abrirla y ésta permaneció firme en su lugar-¡Sam! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Abre la puerta!-le gritó mientras tironeaba de la manija reanudando sus esfuerzos por abrirla.

-¡Yo no cerré Dean!-fue la respuesta aturdida que le llegó de su hermano menor lo que hizo que su corazón, ya de por si terriblemente acelerado, hiciera un brusco cambio en la velocidad de sus latidos.

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, SAM!-gritó más fuerte que antes mientras corría hacia la otra e intentaba hacer lo mismo con iguales resultados. Ninguna de las cuatro puertas abría, y él podía ver los intentos desesperados de su hermano en el interior del auto para ayudarlo a conseguir que éstas abrieran-¡La ventanas Sammy, abre las ventanas!-le ordenó Dean aunque veía como el chico quería bajar cualquiera de los vidrios y no conseguía nada.

-¡Aléjate Dean, corre!-le pidió el muchacho al escuchar la bocina cada vez más fuerte y mirar aterrado hacia la oscuridad tratando de ver aparecer de un momento a otro el enorme haz de luz del monstruo de hierro que finalmente iba a conseguir lo que criaturas sobrenaturales habían intentado tantas veces y no lo pudieron lograr.

Su hermano arqueó las cejas momentáneamente sorprendido "¿Cómo puede pensar que voy a abandonar a mis bebés y no hacer nada?"-fue su primer e instintivo pensamiento antes de que sus firmes y enojadas palabras se hicieran escuchar-¿Eres idiota? ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Voy a empujarlo, tranquilo, los sacaré de aquí!-y sin más corrió hacia la parte trasera del Impala para apoyar de inmediato sus manos en la baúl y tomar un respiro profundo que intentaba llenar de aire a sus pulmones casi colapsados por su agitada respiración.

Cerró los ojos un segundo sintiendo la brisa fresca que llenaba su tórax mientras apoyaba sus piernas con firmeza en el pedregoso suelo que acompañaba el recorrido de las vías y, tensando todos los músculos de su espalda, se preparó para darle el primer empujón que alejara a su amado auto, pero más que nada a su amado hermanito, de ese horrible trampa mortal en que se había convertido el simple hecho de tomar ese desvío. Pero ellos eran los Winchester y nada les resultaba simple ni sencillo y, aunque el resultado de la fuerza aplicada por el desesperado hermano mayor hubiera sido el movimiento lento pero seguro del Impala a pesar del peso de éste más su preciada carga, sólo fue una impenetrable e inamovible muralla que se convirtió en la línea que separaba la luz de la oscuridad.

-¡No puede… ser! ¡Esto no…está pasa…ndo!-murmuró Dean entre los dientes apretados exhalando un quejido ahogado en cuanto empujó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas y no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro.

Sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de una humedad ajena a la presión de sus párpados apretados, en el momento en que apoyara prácticamente todo su torso en el frío metal del auto y hundiera sus pies en la grava como consecuencia de la poderosa fuerza con la que intentó impulsar el Impala, escuchó de pronto la voz aterrada de su hermano menor llamándolo, lo que lo desesperó aún más de lo que ya estaba e hizo que de inmediato corriera hacia la puerta del copiloto y lo viera mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Dean!-exclamó el chico en cuanto lo viera aparecer al lado de su ventana. Su expresión angustiada, su frente poblada de brillantes gotitas de sudor le dijeron al rubio más claro que cualquier palabra que Sam también había estado haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para tratar de escapar de la trampa mortal en que se había convertido el Impala-¡VÉTE, POR FAVOR, CORRE!-le gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta nuevamente con sus puños cerrados en un vano intento de descargar su impotencia al ver a su hermano dispuesto a seguir a su lado hasta las últimas consecuencias-¡Tú no tienes por qué morir!-exclamó con un sollozo ahogado sintiendo su desesperación crecer cada vez más, junto con un horrible dolor de cabeza, al escuchar más y más cerca el silbato del tren, ahora sumado al ruido que hacían las ruedas recorriendo las vías que vibraban bajo el peso poderoso de la que sería una mortal máquina.

-"No tengo por qué vivir si te pierdo Sammy"-fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a su alma atenazada de angustia. Su rostro desencajado por la desesperanza y el dolor se ensombreció con la paralizante idea de quedarse solo en este mundo. Había perdido a su madre, había perdido a su padre y ahora iba a tener que ver como su amado auto se convertía en la tumba de la única persona que le quedaba, el único lazo con la cordura, el único por el que sería capaz de asumir todos y cada uno de los tormentos, por pequeños o grandes que fueran, si estos pusieran en peligro lo más sagrado que tenía desde que su vida se convirtiera en un infierno al llevarse con su fuego maldito el primer y único ángel que lo cuidara.

No había más tiempo, sólo tensión, sólo dolor, sólo terror, sólo pérdida, sólo amor brillando en esos dos pares de ojos verdes mirándose con intenso sentimiento, tratando de transmitirse con su lenguaje tácito todo lo que hubieran querido decirse desde que sólo los dos quedaron como prueba de la familia que alguna vez fueron.

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó Dean con furia rechazando con toda la fuerza de su alma la idea de no poder salvar a su hermano de esa maldita trampa helada-¡CÚBRETE!-le ordenó con vehemencia mientras sacaba el arma de su cintura y apuntaba hacia la ventana trasera más alejada del riesgo de poder herir al chico con la trayectoria de la bala.

De inmediato, el menor obedeció a pesar de lo aturdido que quedó cuando se dio cuenta de que Dean pensaba dispararle al vidrio del Impala. Como siempre, su obstinado hermano mayor había colocado en primer lugar su protección utilizando las medidas que fueran necesarias para lograrlo, aunque si Sam lo hubiera visto abollar ese baúl con la aplastante fuerza de su furia, teñida por el amargo dolor que su padre había instalado en su alma, no se habría sorprendido tanto del daño que Dean pensaba infligirle al Impala, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que sacarlo del auto implicaría dejar que sólo éste sea triturado en el violento choque contra esa poderosa máquina.

Pero, cuando el estampido de la bala se disolviera en el silencio de la noche oscura que, de repente, se había vuelto más intensa al rodearlos una espesa bruma que impedía que vieran más allá de sus caras desesperadas y vieran como el vidrio permaneciera intacto al impacto de la bala fue cuando, con auténtico terror, ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo o alguien había provocado que todo esto pasara.

-¡Vete Dean, por favor!-le rogó Sam sin poder evitar ya que sus lágrimas cayeran descontroladas-¡Esto pasa por mi culpa!-gritó de pronto sujetándose la cabeza con evidente dolor espantando aún más a su hermano al ver como el chico comenzó a inclinarse contra el vidrio susurrando entre dientes apretados una letanía, de la que si no hubiera acercado su rostro a la ventana, no habría escuchado una sola palabra-Tengo que morir…papá te lo advirtió…no tendrás que matarme…hay algo malo en mi…vete…corre…sálvate…corre…

-¡Cállate Sam!-le ordenó tratando de imprimirle a su tono quebrado a causa de su alma atenazada de angustia el imperativo tono de mando que dominara la desesperación que había crecido en su cuerpo hasta límites insospechados-No voy a dejarte ¿Me entiendes? ¡No te voy a abandonar!-afirmó contundente sin una pizca de duda o temor en su voz, alegrándose de la oscuridad que los rodeaba cuando al pasar una mano temblorosa por su cara sintió unas lágrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que derramara.

Lanzó una breve mirada cargada de pánico hacia el entorno que los rodeaba, esperando ver de un momento a otro el tremendo haz luminoso del tren que ya se escuchaba tan cercano, concentrándose en dominar sus alarmas protectoras internas que le gritaban "sácalo de allí…sácalo de allí…protégelo…"sin pensar por un sólo instante en salir corriendo para salvar su propia vida, interponiéndose inútilmente entre su hermano pequeño y aquella luz demoledora que comenzaba a vislumbrar a través de esa espesa bruma, con la descabellada esperanza de conseguir protegerlo y que, aún en las puertas de la muerte, el amor, la protección, el cuidado fueran más poderosos que el pánico, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Y, en esos segundos caóticos, las palabras pero, más que nada, la actitud decidida de su hermano, su sacrificio continuo en pos de su cuidado y protección, fueron las que penetraron en las tinieblas espesas en que su mente había caído.

Esa horrible sensación de oscuridad y vacío que recorría su cuerpo y lo habían sumergido en un trance lleno de dolor en el que sólo una letanía de palabras, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que decía, salían de sus labios temblorosos se detuvo abruptamente haciéndolo sentir con claridad el mensaje que Dean intentaba transmitirle desde la vibrante emoción de su mirada-"Estoy aquí hermanito, no importa lo que suceda" -al levantar la cabeza a la que sujetaba entre sus manos temblorosas y ver a su hermano mirarlo con esa expresión de preocupación, amor y tenacidad, que sólo él era capaz de poner, hizo que dentro de su cuerpo sintiera una corriente extraña, similar a una descarga eléctrica, que fluyó intensa de punta a punta y se arremolinó en su pecho latiendo al ritmo de su descontrolado corazón.

Dean siempre lo había protegido, siempre lo había hecho y probablemente siempre lo haría. Siempre había estado allí para él y ahora, tal como había decidido quedarse cuando lo atacaran para infectarlo con ese virus demoníaco, iba a enfrentar la muerte por él, sin dudas, sin egoísmos, enfrentando sin miedos a quien fuera, humanos, seres sobrenaturales, virus demoníacos o trenes por igual. No importaba el problema, Dean siempre iba a estar allí, ayudándolo, defendiéndolo, cuidándolo, por lo que sintió crecer en su pecho, con intensa fuerza, el coraje mezclado con la furia y la impotencia de saber que él también lo iba a perder.

Alejando toda ansiedad o temor dejando que sólo aflore dentro de su corazón la necesidad apremiante de que él se salvara, de que no muriera por él, de que siguiera adelante y viviera la vida que se merecía vivir intentó controlar la expresión de agonía que tendría si dejaba que esos flashes de dolor que acuchillaban su cabeza impiadosos lo dominaran. Respiró profundamente y, cuando lo miró, su expresión era clara, fuerte y decidida a pesar de que detrás de su hermano el poderoso haz de luz del faro del tren apareció con toda su fuerza.

En el mismo segundo Dean sintió que su corazón saltaba aún más dentro de su pecho, esa expresión, esos ojos intensos, firmes, decididos. "No, esto no es bueno"-se dijo cuando apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar, apenas tuvo tiempo de sospechar, apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar porque, de pronto, junto con un desgarrador grito de su hermano menor, sintió como una invisible fuerza lo lanzaba por el aire haciendo que cayera con brusquedad sobre su espalda, a unos cinco metros del otro lado de la maldita vía que no cruzaran.

-¡NOOOO!-fue el grito unísono de los hermanos al mirarse por última vez y ser separados por esa extraña fuerza que consiguiera romper la tenacidad y el amor con que ambos se miraban.

Y tendido sobre el pasto húmedo Dean escuchó con horror el estrépito metálico que parecía el extraño chillido de un monstruo escapado de la más horrible pesadilla. El rechinar de los hierros retorcidos, la explosión de vidrios astillados, el agónico grito del metal fundiéndose con el metal, aturdieron sus sentidos mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía tolerar.

Incapaz de moverse, incapaz de respirar, sintiendo sólo un agudo dolor perforando su pecho como una daga recién calentada sobre el fuego de una fragua, hundió sus manos con fuerza en la tierra, enterrando sus dedos en el barro como buscando un punto de referencia que detuviera el remolino de sensaciones que amenazaban arrojarlo hacia un caos de desolación.

Intentó gritar y sólo un quejido lastimero salió por su garganta, intentó respirar y las palpitaciones enloquecidas de su corazón ahogaron su aire y lo transformaron en lágrimas, intentó moverse y su cuerpo no le respondió. Nunca, ni frente a la criatura más horrorosa, había quedado paralizado de pavor como en esos minutos en que, atenuados por el silbido que aturdía sus oídos mezclado con el sonoro retumbar de los latidos de su corazón, escuchaba el estruendo del tren recorriendo veloz las vías ajeno al momento en que se llevara más que una vida con la poderosa fuerza de su enorme carrocería. Sintiéndose enfermo, con la bilis subiendo implacable por detrás de su garganta, apenas tuvo tiempo de ladearse hacia un lado para evitar ahogarse escupiendo al pasto los restos de lo que quedaba de su alma destrozada, porque de su estómago, no había salido nada.

-No no no no no, Sammy no-apenas pudo decir entre náuseas y sollozos ahogados, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si al abrirlos desapareciera esa pesadilla que le estaba quitando todo el aliento y la fuerza para seguir viviendo.

Tan ajeno al entorno que lo rodeaba, tan inmerso en su mundo de dolor, tan sumergido en sus caóticos recuerdos en donde, una y otra vez, danzaban en su mente las imágenes de su Sammy aprendiendo a caminar, de su Sammy en la escuela por primera vez, de días y noches de sonrisas, miradas de adoración que el pequeño regalaba sólo para él, no se dio cuenta que el estruendo del tren ya no se escuchaba y que un silencio ominoso había descendido sobre el lugar como si una invisible cúpula hubiera aparecido para aislarlo de todo.

Pero, de repente, escuchó un sonido que hizo que todo se paralizara en un instante, sintiendo como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y todo a su alrededor desapareciera como por arte de magia, sólo tuvo fuerzas para levantar desesperado su cabeza y mirar hacia la nada. Porque sólo la nada lo rodeaba, la impenetrable oscuridad era tan densa como la de una noche sin luna y esa extraña bruma que había invadido todo el lugar hacía que todo pareciera la irreal ilusión de un cielo nuboso que había bajado al nivel de la tierra, o al revés, eso ya no le importaba, sólo tenía interés en concentrar sus sentidos buscando ese sonido que le devolviera el aire que apenas respiraba.

-¡Dean!-repitió la voz y él ya estaba parado como si un resorte lo empujara en busca del lugar desde donde le había llegado el sonido y, más que nada, buscando a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre.

-Sammy-murmuró sin poder creerlo, reteniendo el aliento en un vano intento de calmar los latidos de su corazón-Sammy-repitió aún con la voz quebrada-¡SAM!-gritó finalmente sintiendo como ver la silueta inconfundible de su hermano aparecer borrosa en la bruma disparaba todos sus sentidos y lo lanzaban en loca carrera hacia lo que le haría recuperar la energía que ese maldito tren le robara.

Ver a su hermanito parado en medio de la bruma casi hace que grite de alegría y, cuando llegó junto a él, lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomarlo de sus hombros para atraerlo junto a su pecho y darle el abrazo más fuerte que en años le había dado, Rodeándolo con sus brazos lo apretó junto a él como si nunca fuera a dejarlo ir y, sintiendo el tembloroso cuerpo de su hermano menor junto al suyo, cerró los ojos con fuerza al percibir, cuando pasara una mano por su cabello acariciándolo como cuando consolaba al pequeño bañado en llanto después de una brusca caída por culpa de sus obstinados intentos por caminar a pesar de tan pequeños pies, el tenue olor al shampoo barato que usaran en el último motel.

Temiendo que sólo fuera una alucinación, un delirio de su mente en shock, se concentró en percibir hasta el ritmo de su respiración que le llegaba cálida sobre su cuello. Podía sentir la frecuencia intensa de los latidos de su corazón y el leve temblor que recorría el cuerpo de su hermano, haciéndolo darse cuenta de lo asustado y conmocionado que éste había quedado, pero fue al escuchar nuevamente su voz cuando finalmente pudo interrumpir el momento emocional para dejarle espacio al modo protector del gran hermano mayor que irrumpió con fuerza a tomar su lugar.

-Dean ¿Estás bien?-le había preguntado con la voz quebrada a causa de la angustia por los momentos vividos, al sentir en su cuerpo los latidos acelerados, la respiración agitada y, el apretado y emocional abrazo, con el que su hermano mayor lo había recibido.

Éste de inmediato lo soltó para mirarlo de frente y Sam se dio cuenta de que lucía mucho más blanco de lo habitual, aunque el ceño fruncido y el intento por recuperar su dignidad, que su hermano hizo al responderle, le trajeron un poco de calma a su confusión inicial.

-Amigo ¿En serio? ¿Si yo estoy bien? ¡Si pareces un cachorro mojado que acaba de escapar de una jauría hambrienta!-intentó bromear para encontrar una estabilidad emocional que se le escapaba ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado-¿Tú estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Tú hiciste eso?-Sam apenas sonrió ante la catarata de preguntas y miró brevemente hacia sus pies sintiéndose mareado, aturdido y con los resabios de ese dolor de cabeza latiendo lentamente en su sien.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando las manos de Dean lo tomaron desde ambos lados de su mandíbula para levantarle su rostro hacia él

-Sammy, hermanito, dime algo ¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?

Sam le sonrió un poco, asintiendo lentamente y, temeroso de la posibilidad de que lo que le preguntara su hermano fuera cierto, no se animaba a responder –"¿Y si había sido él? ¿Y si fue culpa de él?"-pensó angustiado recordando todo lo que había sentido en su cabeza y en su cuerpo momentos antes de que Dean saliera despedido empujado por esa invisible fuerza. Lo que le recordaba la sensación que había tenido cuando Max Miller lo tenía encerrado en ese armario y, en su visión, observara a su hermano morir de esa forma tan cruel. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la insistente y preocupada voz de su hermano mayor quien, con voz suave pero firme, se dirigió hacia él.

-Sammy, contesta. Dime algo-le exigió nuevamente agravando el tono de su voz que acompañó la fuerte mirada con la que lo estudió detenidamente.

-Estoy bien Dean-le respondió suavemente no muy seguro de que su voz no lo traicionara-Tu bebé está bien-agregó mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza para señalar detrás de él y que su hermano pudiera ver al Impala, al que no había descubierto, por tener puesta absolutamente toda su atención en él.

-Ya sé que está bien, te escuché-le respondió haciendo que, por primera vez, su hermano le dedicara una sonrisa más abierta mezclada con una leve expresión de ofensa.

-¡Me refiero al Impala, Dean! ¡Yo no soy un bebé!-le respondió frunciendo las cejas e intentando parecer contrariado, aunque no podía negar que en esos momentos, se había sentido más temeroso que un niño abandonado.

El mayor lanzó una risa más nerviosa que divertida al saberse traicionado por sus pensamientos más secretos. Nunca iba a admitir, ni bajo la peor de las torturas, que amaba a ese chico como cuando era su bebé, costándole mucho la idea de que algún día tendría que dejarlo crecer, por lo que enseguida, disimuló sus sentimientos bajo su coraza protectora que resultara tan alterada con los acontecimientos de hacía tan pocos minutos y, caminando hacia el Impala con la sonrisa más reluciente que había puesto en bastante tiempo, exclamó.

-¡Mi nena! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto!-y, ya junto al auto, abrió sus brazos para apoyarse luego en el techo del Impala, sintiendo aliviado, el frío del metal en su mejilla. Ni un rasguño le veía, ninguna abolladura, nada, negro y reluciente bajo el brillo de las estrellas era tan imponente y elegante como siempre lo había sido.

Volviéndose de inmediato para mirar a su hermano que lo observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios le preguntó nuevamente.

-Sammy, dime que demonios fue este infierno que pasó.

-¿El auto intentó asociarse con el tren para vengarse de mí por el choque contra el camión?-respondió Sam, intentando con esa broma, alejar la extraña sensación que todavía podía sentir recorriendo su cuerpo.

-No es gracioso Sammy-le respondió el rubio molesto-Dime que pasó-le ordenó.

-No sé Dean, en serio-se justificó intentando no pensar en lo que había sentido-Después de que desaparecieras, el coche se movió, sin tener el motor en marcha, sin que yo lo toque, no sé, sólo se movió hasta detenerse ahí donde lo ves ahora. ¡No entiendo que pasó Dean, no sé porque pasó!-exclamó finalmente sintiéndose superado por la preocupante posibilidad de que la causa de todo hubiera sido él y porque no se atrevía a confesarle a Dean lo que realmente había sentido momentos antes de que éste fuera empujado por esa extraña fuerza.

Su hermano se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo le ocultaba, podía ver esa expresión culpable y asustada brillando claramente en los expresivos ojos de cachorro desamparado de su hermanito menor. No por nada lo había criado y, no por nada, conocía cada una de las caras que el chico ponía y que expresaban las cosas mejor que cualquier palabra.

Y lo que vio en ese momento alertó de inmediato sus sentidos protectores avisándole de que iba a pasar lo que finalmente pasó.

El joven Winchester se tambaleó brevemente, un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por su nariz llegando hasta sus labios y, si no hubiera sido por los fuertes brazos de su hermano que de inmediato se lanzó hacia delante para rodearlo en un abrazo, hubiera caído al suelo húmedo sobre el cual hacía varios minutos estaban parados.

-¡Sammy!-exclamó el rubio sintiendo crecer nuevamente el pánico en su interior-¡Te tengo, no te preocupes!-le dijo intentando permanecer firme para soportar el tambaleante peso de su no tan pequeño hermanito-Vamos al auto, debes descansar-le dijo mientras comenzaba a guiarlo hacia el Impala. Al llegar a su lado iba a abrir la puerta del acompañante cuando su hermano habló con temblorosa voz.

-Espera Dean, adentro no-y, mientras hablaba, apoyó su espalda en la puerta permitiendo que su hermano acompañe sus movimientos hasta el suelo en donde se sentó-Sólo es un mareo, necesito aire-agregó al ver la cara preocupada del rubio fija en él.

-Ya vengo, voy por agua-le dijo preocupado por la línea de sangre que en ese momento llegaba hasta su barbilla-No te muevas de aquí-agregó dándole un breve y reconfortante apretón en el hombro para luego levantarse con premura y dirigirse a la parte trasera del Impala en busca del bidón de agua que siempre guardaba en el baúl para enfriar el radiador. En ese momento fue cuando quedó un paralizado ante lo que vio.

-Sam-llamó suavemente-Sammy, ven a mirar esto-le dijo yendo en busca del joven para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y llegar a la parte trasera del Chevy negro que no estaba reluciente como acostumbraba después de días y días en la carretera, de momentos de tensión y peligro que habían mantenido ocupado al mayor de los Winchester quien, a cada rato aseguraba, que en el próximo pueblo le daría un buen lavado.

Capas de polvo se habían acumulado en la carrocería por lo que fue más fácil de ver lo que había quedado marcado.

Muchas pequeñas huellas de manos infantiles estaban impresas en la parte trasera del Impala y, un par de ellas, eran completamente nítidas en el interior del vidrio de la ventana a la que Dean había disparado.

Los hermanos Winchester se miraron desconcertados, aturdidos, sintiendo muchas emociones palpitar en su interior por la implicancia de esas manos en lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamó Dean asombrado mientras se inclinaba a observarlas más de cerca. En ese momento Sam se dio vuelta mirando, al contrario que su hermano, hacia la noche oscura sintiendo una extraña sensación en su piel que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

-Dean-dijo solamente y, de inmediato, su hermano se paró en actitud desafiante y protectora delante de él. La voz del chico no le dejó ninguna duda que algo más extraño que esas huellas observó o percibió en la oscuridad.

Delante de ellos, la brumosa neblina que había rodeado todo con su desconcertante capa oscura, había comenzado a brillar en distintos lugares, arremolinándose en misteriosos y diminutos torbellinos que poco a poco comenzaron a cobrar forma para dejar ver las oscuras siluetas de pequeñas personas.

Al menos diez de ellas los rodeaban, quietas, irreconocibles sus rasgos o sus contexturas, aunque sus siluetas no dejaban la menor duda de que eran tan humanas que parecían estar mirándolos a pesar de que la oscuridad no dejaba distinguir si eran niños, niñas o monstruosas criaturas salidas de un agujero del infierno.

Ninguno de los hermanos dijo nada pero, ambos, sintieron la misma sensación de confianza, la misma emoción, ante la aparición de esos espíritus tan jóvenes.

La tristeza inundó sus almas y, conmocionados, se acercaron instintivamente uno al otro como si con su cercanía, pudieran transmitirles a las presencias que los observaban, que ellos no iban a ir a ningún lado sin el otro, que no estaban solos y que entendían el miedo y el dolor que podían sentir esas perdidas criaturas.

En ese momento las almas de esos niños se tornaron más brillantes y una hermosa luz blanca comenzó a hacerse cada vez más clara desde el centro de cada silueta oscura que los rodeaba y, lentamente, uno a uno, cobraron nitidez y forma. Jóvenes rostros aparecieron detrás de esa poderosa luz blanca, niños que mostraron sus iluminadas facciones dirigiendo miradas cargadas de emoción, tristeza y paz a ambos hermanos que sentían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Una a una fueron desapareciendo tan rápido como habían cobrado forma y, fue cuando la mayor de ellas, un joven de quizás doce o trece años los mirara con más intensidad que las demás dirigiéndoles una cálida sonrisa, que Dean pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz de su hermano menor esta vez quebrada por la emoción.

-De nada-dijo suavemente y la joven figura fantasmal se desvaneció en medio de esa brillante luz blanca que, al disiparse, dejó ver completamente el entorno que los rodeaba.

La oscura bruma había desaparecido con ellos, dejando en su lugar, el frío paisaje de la carretera comarcal, flotando en el aire la irreal sensación de que nada había cambiado en el lugar y que el tiempo se había detenido en los minutos eternos de la pesadilla que vivieran.

Sentir la mano suave de su hermano mayor apoyarse en su hombro y, percibir su vibrante mirada preocupada fija en él, volvió a la realidad al menor de los Winchester haciendo que para él todo adquiriera forma, sonido y sentido otra vez.

-¿Sammy? ¿Por qué dijiste de nada? ¿Qué te pasa, qué sientes?-le preguntó asustado al ver como lágrimas descontroladas caían desde la pálida mejilla de su hermano menor que, solamente cuando dirigió su verde mirada hacia él, pareció salir del trance en el que había caído desde que pronunciara su nombre.

Sus ojos reflejaban la emoción que habían atravesado pero también una claridad, un destello, que lo hizo suspirar algo aliviado, al encontrar en ellos, el brillo al que estaba acostumbrado.

Esa mirada perdida que a veces podía ver después de las visiones que lo acosaran se había difuminado al mismo tiempo que la bruma desapareciera para dejar en su lugar la tenue claridad que los hilos de plata de la luna se esforzaban por brindar.

-Estoy bien, Dean-respondió tratando de tranquilizar a su angustiado hermano mayor-Ese chico…lo escuché decir gracias-aclaró algo dubitativo y, tratando de evitar que el desconcierto de su hermano aumentara, se decidió a aclararle lo que temía decirle desde que se reencontraran-Cuando estaba encerrado en el auto…-comenzó y su voz pareció dudar un poco, por lo que el mayor sólo le pasó una mano reconfortante por la espalda conminándolo en silencioso apoyo a seguir diciendo lo que fuera que quería decir.

Sam entendió el mensaje tan claramente como si hubiera hablado sonriéndole agradecido y sintiendo una calidez y una seguridad que casi lo había dejado cuando Dean le confesara que su padre le había dicho que quizás tuviera que matarlo

-Cuando estaba atrapado y tú no te ibas-prosiguió suavemente-Empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, de pronto, comencé a escuchar muchas voces que gritaban pidiendo auxilio, llantos y gritos-explicó y su voz pareció flaquear-No sé, fue algo muy confuso.

-Recuerdo que empezaste a hablar como en un trance y que dijiste que todo era tu culpa, que había algo malo en ti-Dean trató de ayudarlo a recordar a pesar de que esas palabras pesaron como una piedra en su corazón-¿Por qué dijiste eso Sammy?

-No sé Dean, escuchaba a las voces decir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo-intentó explicarse el menor, cerrando los ojos un momento para concentrarse en los recuerdos extraños de ese momento de tensión. Cuando volvió a abrirlos tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez ,lo que de inmediato alarmó al rubio que lo observaba con ansiosa preocupación-Lo que más recuerdo era una voz que me decía que te dejara morir conmigo-dijo y, su voz transmitió con igual intensidad, la emoción que brillaba en sus cambiantes ojos-Hermano-continuó y Dean se dio cuenta que estaban al borde de un momento sentimental -"Otra vez"-pensó el joven que luchaba a su vez con su propia emoción.

-Lo siento, esto fue por mi culpa-agregó el chico descolocándolo completamente-Si yo no tuviera algo en mi, esto no habría pasado…

-No digas más Sammy-lo interrumpió el mayor-Esto no fue culpa tuya y nada malo pasó, sólo el susto-reflexionó Dean al tiempo que fruncía el ceño tenso ante tan recientes recuerdos-¡Te juro que casi me da un infarto!-exclamó-Pero tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Al contario, al parecer algo causaste para que te dieran las gracias y no nos atacaran como suelen hacer todos los espíritus que encontramos.

-¡Pero si casi nos matan, Dean!-exclamó Sam consternado-¡Estuvimos a punto de morir atropellados por un tren!

-Si, es cierto-continuó el rubio intentando encontrar las palabras que le devolvieran la calma a su atribulado hermano menor. Y no iba a confesar cuanto él también lo necesitaba-Pero también piensa que nos salvaron, que ellos empujaron el coche lejos de las vías y, quizás-dijo y se interrumpió, dudando por un momento en seguir hablando, pero, al ver la intranquila mirada del chico, prosiguió-Quizás también fueron ellos los que me empujaron lejos del auto-Sam tragó saliva nervioso ante la implicancia de las palabras de su hermano, que dejaban traslucir, que él podría haber sido el causante de eso. Sintiendo como el miedo a que Dean rechazara lo que él podía llegar a hacer su alma se llenó de oscuros temores por lo que apartó la vista por un momento pero, estos se disiparon en gran parte, cuando sintió la mano de Dean sobre su hombro y las firmes palabras que provenientes de él-Estoy contigo Sammy, pase lo que pase. Estamos juntos en esto, no lo olvides.

La gratitud brilló con intensidad en los ojos de Sam que sólo atinó a decir un tembloroso-Gracias-antes de que su hermano lo tomara del brazo para llevarlo nuevamente delante de la puerta del Impala.

-Ven conmigo ¿Tienes la computadora aquí o en el baúl?-le preguntó mientras abría la puerta y prácticamente lo sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Aquí-alcanzó a responder el joven viendo como su hermano cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a su lado habitual del conductor. Cuando se sentó tomó la máquina, que el menor ya había sacado, para encenderla de inmediato-¿Crees que encontrarás algo relacionado con esto?-le preguntó confundido.

-Mira y aprende, chico-le respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras tecleaba rápidamente en busca de una explicación que calmara la sensación inquieta que se había instalado en su corazón.

Después de unos minutos, el silencio tenso se rompió por la exclamación satisfecha de Dean quien, inclinó un poco la pantalla hacia su hermano, que lo miraba atento.

-¡Mira esto Sammy, lee!

Sam se acercó a su lado con expresión de sorpresa. En la pantalla titilaba la imagen de la página principal de un diario local que narraba un terrible accidente ocurrido precisamente sobre las vías de ese ferrocarril en donde ellos estaban parados.

_**28 de junio de 1983 **_

_"**Un trágico accidente ferroviario deja como saldo trece jóvenes víctimas****"**_

_**Trece jóvenes, de entre ocho y once años, fueron las víctimas fatales de un accidente absurdo. La combi en la que se dirigían a jugar un partido de fútbol en un evento deportivo, organizado en la ciudad de Quincy, se detuvo abruptamente sobre las vías del ferrocarril, al parecer descompuesta por un problema mecánico. La bruma reinante en el lugar no le permitió descubrir, al conductor que se había bajado a intentar arreglar el desperfecto, que el tren perteneciente a la "Compañía Surface" que se dirigía hacia Laharpe se acercaba a gran velocidad. **_

_**Cuando escuchó el silbato-según relató a la policía el conmocionado conductor-era demasiado tarde para sacar a los niños de la combi y, aunque intentó abrir las puertas que había bloqueado ****cuando descendió, los nervios, la angustia y el miedo por el inminente desastre no le permitió salvar a los pequeños que con voces desgarradas reclamaban su ayuda...**_

En ese punto Dean apartó la computadora, cerrando la tapa para evitar la innecesaria descripción de la detallada y fría información del diario local, dándose vuelta para mirar a su hermano cuyo semblante reflejaba la tristeza y la conmoción que le causara la semejanza con los hechos que ellos pasaran.

-¿Crees…-comenzó y su voz flaqueó un instante por el nudo de emoción que se había instalado en su garganta-¿Crees que…ellos nos salvaron…porque…

-Si Sammy-lo interrumpió el mayor seguro que necesitaba el apoyo de sus palabras-Porque no te abandoné…porque tú no me abandonaste-agregó y, dispuesto a todo con tal de quitar esa triste expresión que le estaba partiendo el alma, continuó aunque ello significara que otra vez se estaba adentrando en el terreno de lo sentimental-Y porque ellos sintieron que tú, con tu "cosa psíquica"-remarcó y, aunque estaba un poco indeciso de hablar de ese tema que aún lo asustaba más de lo que quería admitir, continuó-podías ayudarlos a escapar de la trampa de hierro donde sus espíritus quedaron atrapados ¿Te das cuenta Sammy? No fue tu culpa-le aseguró con total firmeza recibiendo la más hermosa sonrisa que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo en el joven rostro de su hermanito acompañada por una mirada tan llena de sentimientos que decidió evitar que la situación se tornara más emotiva de lo que ya estaba. No fuera que no pudiera recuperar la dignidad estoica que lo caracterizaba-¡Y si vuelves a asustarme de esa forma, utilizando mi Impala como vía de comunicación con los fantasmas, voy a patearte el trasero tantas veces que no podrás sentarte en una semana!-exclamó enérgicamente mientras giraba la llave de ignición sonriendo feliz al escuchar el ronroneo poderoso del motor del Impala-¡Al camino nena!-alentó con entusiasmo provocando la sonrisa divertida de su hermano quien, ya tranquilo, se reclinó en el asiento en cuanto Dean maniobró hábilmente el volante para acelerar veloz hacia la cinta asfáltica alejándose a toda velocidad de ese lugar en donde habían conseguido, sin darse cuenta, dejar impresas la fuerza de sus almas.

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado mi delirio al que espero (ansiosamente) que hayan disfrutado. **

**Quiero aclararles ahora (ya que no arruinaría la sorpresa) que cuando tenía doce años presencié el horrible choque de un tren contra un auto que llevaba una familia completa (padres y dos niños) el cual me dejó bastante traumada por mucho tiempo (es decir llantos y pesadillas continuas) por lo que, actualmente, no puedo pasar sobre una vía sin sentir un vacío en el estómago y, un sudor frío que me hace temblar (conclusión: casi nunca paso cerca de una vía) Aclaro que en ese accidente falleció sólo la mamá lo que no quita la impresión o la tristeza.**

**Entonces, este relato que han leído tuvo la punta de su ovillo en esa experiencia que causó que hace apenas dos noches tuviera una pesadilla sobre ese tema, pero (y esto es lo que está relacionado con el resto del one shot) mi sueño fue provocado por estar hablando de un trágico accidente casi igual al que he escrito (sólo que el conductor no huyó) que pasó hace diez años en una ciudad cercana a la mía y que se ha transformado en una leyenda urbana (ya que hay quienes cuentan que en algunos días de neblina espesa (estamos cerca de un gran río por lo que hay mucha humedad) se siente un estruendo similar a un choque que asusta a todo aquel que lo escucha, ya que piensa que el tren atropelló algún auto (lo que se comprueba de inmediato que no es así) **

**En fin, hablando de experiencias paranormales con mi tío (habitante de esa ciudad en la que pasó ese terrible accidente) fue cuando la idea empezó a dar vueltas por mi cabeza (y después vino la pesadilla) y por eso escribí esto que acaban de leer (insertar carita emocionada)**

**Como no voy a responder reviews (ya que no habrá otro capítulo, lo que no quiere decir que no pueda responderlos por mail) quiero que sepan que para mí fue Sam el que alejó a Dean del auto (pero traté de que la interpretación sea personal) porque a mi me hubiera encantado ver más demostraciones del poder latente de Sam (como fue el caso de la telekinesis en el episodio Nightmare) pero, como no movió ni un mueble más, ni nada (excepto demonios y a mi el piso, jajaja) quise provocar esa ilusión y que, así como fue capaz de mover ese armario en pos de ir al rescate de su hermano) iba a poder ser capaz de empujarlo si con eso evitaba que muriera a su lado. **

**Awww! En fin, me derrito de amor yo sola con tanto brotherly love, sepan disculpar porque a mi el Wincest (ni nada que se le parezca) no me va ni con pegamento universal, jajaja (perdón a las que si les gusta) *_* **

**Última aclaración y me retiro: tanto los números de las rutas (carreteras, interestatales, etc) como los nombres de la línea ferroviaria, las ciudades y demás son reales y existen cerca de la ciudad de Peoria (situada en Illinois, Estados Unidos).**

**Y los sucesos antes narrados ocurrieron cerca de mi ciudad (Rosario) en la ciudad de Capitán Bermúdez, República Argentina.**

**Desde ya agradezco los lindos reviews que me van a dejar (que caradura, jejeej) y me despido no sin antes pedirles que (quienes crean) repitan en silencio esta humilde oración**

**¡Qué Dios tenga piedad de esas pequeñas almas! **


End file.
